Segredo
by Melantha Spade
Summary: A notícia da morte de Mukuro chega ao QG da Vongola, mas duas pessoas não vão aceitar isso.


_**SEGREDO**_

Passos apressados no corredor e então alguém abriu a porta com tanta violência que esta caiu das dobradiças. Olhos escuros encararam os guardiões da família que se encontravam reunidos ali, todos de pé diante do líder da Vongola. A reação esperada para a entrada nada gentil de Hibari Kyoya seriam os gritos de Gokudeira Hayato, mas o guardião da Tempestade permaneceu em silêncio. O clima na sala era desagradável, pesado.

- Que droga é essa que estão dizendo daquele ilusionista imbecil?

O primeiro som na sala foram os soluços da guardiã da Névoa. Ela tinha se tornado forte com os anos, uma guerreira como Mukuro queria, mas naquele momento sua fragilidade a fazia parecer a mesma menininha de dez anos atrás. Hibari ignorou a cena patética, seu olhar fixo no líder da família. Sawada Tsunayoshi só poderia estar brincando.

- Encontramos o tridente dele e isso...

Sawada indicou, em cima de sua mesa, uma corrente fina segurando um único anel prateado. Não era como os anéis usados para abrir as box, mas um anel comum que não possuía qualquer significado para qualquer pessoa presente naquela sala. Sequer tinham certeza de que pertencia ao ilusionista, por mais que tenha sido encontrado junto ao tridente. Hibari analisou a situação por um momento, sua expressão indiferente, como se a raiva que tinha sentido com a notícia da morte do ilusionista tivesse passado.

- O corpo?

- Não foi encontrado.

Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava saber. Ele se aproximou da mesa e pegou a corrente, guardando-a no bolso com um movimento casual e depois segurou o tridente, estendendo-o para Chrome Dokuro, que o olhou sem reação por um momento. Um minuto de silêncio era o suficiente para acabar com a pouca paciência do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Eu vou atrás daquele herbívoro. Você vem comigo ou não?

- ELE ESTÁ MORTO! De que diabos adianta ir até lá?

Chrome pegou o tridente no mesmo momento em que Hayato gritou. Hibari apenas o olhou por um momento, os olhos escuros mostrando desprezo pelo braço direito do Décimo. Se os outros guardiões eram estúpidos o suficiente para achar que Rokudo Mukuro seria alguém tão fácil de derrubar, Hibari não seria. O Ilusionista era seu alvo há mais de dez anos, precisava da sua permissão para morrer. E ele não concedeu essa permissão, pois o destino de Mukuro era morrer por suas mãos.

Sem dizer mais nada o guardião da Nuvem deu as costas a seus companheiros e saiu andando a passos largos pelo corredor, seguido de perto pela silenciosa guardiã da Névoa. Ele podia sentir a inquietação dela, as perguntas que se formavam em sua mente quanto aos motivos para que o carnívoro simplesmente não aceitasse a morte de Mukuro, mas ela guardou para si essas perguntas, sabendo de antemão que jamais obteria uma resposta verdadeira daquele homem.

Encontraram Kusakabe na entrada da Fundação e com poucas ordens logo tudo tinha sido providenciado para sua partida. O lugar onde a batalha contra a família rival aconteceu não era tão longe de Namimori e o acesso de helicóptero era possível, por isso estariam lá em pouco tempo. O silêncio permaneceu por todo o caminho e antes mesmo que descessem do helicóptero o Guardião da Nuvem já estava segurando suas preciosas tonfas. Hibird pulou de seu ombro, voando em direção a um prédio que parecia abandonado mais a frente, enquanto o piloto procurava o melhor lugar para pousar.

Hibari não esperou. Quando se viu próximo o suficiente do chão ele simplesmente pulou, caindo de pé e seguindo seu caminho como se fosse algo muito rotineiro. Ele sempre tinha sido um homem assustador, mas naquele momento havia algo de ainda mais assustador, algo que Chrome ainda estava tentando definir. Acabou pulando também, quase se desequilibrando ao sentir como se um choque elétrico percorresse suas pernas devido ao impacto com o chão, mas tratou de se recompor e seguir o mais velho com passos tão rápidos quanto era possível, sem jamais soltar do tridente de Mukuro.

Ela não podia senti-lo mais. Acreditar na morte dele tinha sido fácil; há muito tempo ele não ficava em um espaço em que ela não pudesse alcançá-lo, nem mesmo quando ele estava preso na Vindice. Não parecia possível que ele estivesse vivo, mas ainda assim... O coração dela queria acreditar que estava. Talvez ferido e fraco demais para sequer usar suas habilidades, mas não morto. Não o chamavam de demônio? Demônios não podiam ser mortos. Não por mãos humanas.

Ou não pelas mãos de alguém que não fosse o guardião da Nuvem. Entraram na construção que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços, seus passos silenciosos, abafados por várias camadas de poeira que cobria o chão, boa parte resultado das lutas recentes. Sangue seco também cobria o chão e Chrome evitou olhar para isso, sabendo que podia ser o sangue do homem que procurava. Hibari continuou com sua expressão inalterada, cruzando porta por porta com cautela, as tonfas firmes nas mãos.

- Hibari-san...

A jovem da Névoa chamou, sentindo-se ansiosa após a busca. Não era o fato de não terem encontrado nenhum sinal de Mukuro que a estava incomodando, mas o fato do lugar estar silencioso demais. Alguma coisa não estava certa, ela podia sentir isso. E pelo visto o guardião da Nuvem também, pois ele logo parou de andar, o que fez com que a jovem quase esbarrasse nele. Apertando os olhos na escuridão Hibari percebeu os inimigos que os cercavam. Dezoito contra dois? Não era uma batalha justa. Eles deviam ter vindo melhor preparados.

A Chama da Nuvem se elevou, o espirito de luta do mais terrível dentre os guardiões da Vongola em seu estado máximo, não por achar que aqueles inimigos eram fortes o suficiente para preocupá-lo, mas porque naquele momento ele queria um massacre. Sua raiva precisava ser descontada em alguma coisa e quem melhor do que herbívoros insignificantes?

As tonfas perderam seu brilho metálico conforme os corpos tombavam no chão, ganhavam uma cor vermelho-vivo pelo sangue daqueles infelizes. O Guardião da Nuvem só parou quando o último adversário caiu, e então olhou para trás, onde Chrome Dokuro o observava, ainda com o tridente em mãos.

Ela era forte e ele sabia disso. Podia se defender e teria feito estrago semelhante com aquelas pessoas, mas ela tinha aprendido o suficiente em todos aqueles anos para não se meter com as presas do carnívoro, a não ser que quisesse ser mordida também. Trocaram um olhar significativo, longo, e logo continuaram seu caminho. A voz de Hibird chamou a atenção dos dois quando se aproximavam da escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar. O pássaro voava próximo da parede, em um espaço completamente vazio, tão sujo e deteriorado quanto o resto do lugar.

Hibari se aproximou e deixou que o pássaro pousasse em seu ombro, acariciando-o na cabeça com um dos dedos como forma de agradecimento antes de dar uma boa olhada naquela parede sólida. Mukuro podia fazer um bom trabalho, mas não era bom o suficiente para enganá-lo.

- Desfaça a ilusão.

Chrome pareceu demorar um segundo para entender que ele falava com ela e então se aproximou da parede. De perto pôde sentir a energia discreta da chama da Névoa, o que a fez sorrir antes de concentrar sua própria energia, buscando o ponto fraco daquela ilusão e então encostando uma das pontas do tridente naquele ponto. A parede se destruiu como seu fosse de vidro, mas todos os cacos viraram pó antes de tocar o chão. Em seu lugar havia uma escadaria que descia. Havia manchas de sangue nos degraus.

- Patético...

Hibari resmungou antes de começar a descer os degraus. Ouvir aquilo não fez a jovem sentir-se muito feliz, mas não era momento de discutir com aquele homem. Ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada para mudar todo o ódio que o mais velho sentia por seu mestre, portanto os comentários cheios de desprezo seriam eternos.

Continuaram descendo pela escuridão até chegar ao que parecia ser algum tipo de depósito. Estava tão empoeirado quanto o resto do lugar e apenas um pouco de luz entrada por uma janela quebrada; não era o suficiente para iluminar nem um quarto do lugar, mas foi suficiente para que localizassem algumas manchas de sangue, precisando apenas seguir a trilha.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu surpreso quando viram um olho vermelho brilhando no escuro. Mukuro sorriu fracamente ao ver a jovem com seu tridente, pondo-se de pé com dificuldade e logo aceitando a ajuda dela para caminhar. Suas feridas não pareciam nada bem, mas ele sobreviveria se recebesse um tratamento adequado.

- Como foi que chegou aqui, minha querida?

- O Hibari-san me trouxe.

Só agora o ilusionista pareceu reparar na figura alta que quase desaparecia na escuridão do lugar. Hibari o encarou por um momento, tirando do bolso a corrente com o anel e jogou para ele. Mukuro o pegou na mesma hora, reconhecendo-o e sorrindo antes de colocá-lo de volta no pescoço.

- Vamos embora. Arraste-se pra fora daqui herbívoro.

- Oya... Sempre cruel, e eu que pensei que estava feliz em me ver.

Hibari não respondeu, apenas seguiu seu caminho de volta a escadaria, deixando que Chrome ajudasse Mukuro com a difícil tarefa de subir os degraus escorregadios. Saíram do prédio naquele mesmo silêncio e logo localizaram o helicóptero, que tinha pousado perto já esperando que eles voltassem com o guardião da Névoa ferido. O piloto ajudou Chrome a fazer com que Mukuro subisse e o acomodaram antes de levantar voo.

O Guardião da Nuvem encostou-se em um canto e fechou os olhos, pegando no sono quase imediatamente, enquanto Chrome tentava cuidar de alguns dos ferimentos de Mukuro com o kit de primeiros socorros que havia no helicóptero. O guardião da Névoa foi colaborativo, mas observava o guardião da Nuvem algumas vezes e Chrome poderia jurar que o viu sorrir.

Apenas ao terminar e guardou o kit de primeiros socorros ela se permitiu olhar para Hibari Kyoya. Tudo pareceria muito normal se ela não percebesse agora algo que tinha lhe passado em branco durante todo o tempo de tensão. No pescoço de Hibari havia uma corrente com um anel exatamente igual ao que Mukuro estava usando, o que fez com que ela olhasse para o ilusionista parar confirmar que eram iguais.

Percebendo o olhar dela e parecendo saber exatamente a que conclusão ela chegava o ilusionista apenas sorriu, piscando de uma forma quase travessa antes de falar em voz baixa.

- É o nosso segredo.

Ela assentiu e, sem perceber, sorriu também. Em todos aqueles anos ela jamais teria imaginado que Rokudo Mukuro e Hibari Kyoya tinham um relacionamento, mas agora fazia sentido. O Guardião da Nuvem não veio buscar sua presa, veio levar para casa a pessoa a quem amava. Em algum lugar por trás da expressão estoica e das ofensas havia algo muito mais brilhante.


End file.
